


Mou Ippon !

by chovocado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hospitalization, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sports, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mentions of medical treatment, soft tsuki I guess, tsuki learns something, we appreciate and love tobio here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chovocado/pseuds/chovocado
Summary: “𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑐𝑟𝑖𝑝𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ .𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑡𝑠 .𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒ℎ𝑦𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑠 .𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑖𝑛 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒 .𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑗𝑢𝑚𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝐼 𝑙𝑖𝑚𝑝 .𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑛 , 𝑛𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 , 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑠 .𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙚𝙞 . 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 , 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 , 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙄 𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪 , 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙 ?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I fucked up with this first attempt at Tsukikage works . It's an extremely rare pair , I basically have no friends that supports it but from the bickering to competition to everything , it's one of my favorite ships .
> 
> Try reading this (since it's short) accompanied by Your Lie In April musics , I was writing with the songs playing in the back too . The feels hit a little more , I guess .
> 
> Enjoy , I hope 🥺

Kei .   
I hope ,  
This game reaches you too .  
“Say , you really won't cry , annoying bastard?”  
-𝘁𝗼𝗯𝗶𝗼


	2. My Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden ceiling and buzzing passions .

The space was bright with paled golden lights shining above in the ceilings .   
The shoes rubbed on the floor , making creaky , squeaky rubbery sounds .   
The air in there was swept up in passion , burning gold dust soaring everywhere .

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 , 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 .  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 , 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 .  
𝘐𝘵 𝙧𝙤𝙖𝙧𝙨 .

His ears rang with Hinata's pleads to pass the ball to him , with the shouts from the audience seats , and the gruff sounds from players . 

The Nationals . One step , again .

Tanaka-san joked , while patting his back , "Ah this is no fight . It's a war !” and splurted a few roughly loud laughs , his hands shot up to wipe at the sweat beads . Hinata giggled at that , making his ridiculous face again .

He smiled at the blonde— a tired , sewn on smile , that had drained blood flowing away from the upturn at the sides .  
Tsukishima's fingers pressed against his scalp in a gentle phrasing , combing his hair in a reassuring manner .

“Your majesty ,”  
They left them space .  
“Get some rest . There's eight minutes left , c'mon .”

“Tsukishima ..should Sugawara-san take my place ?”

“You'd want that ?”

“...not really .” Kageyama pulled the towel over his neck . “But I don't dislike it !”

“Then , set for me . More . You know , pay up for all the sets you've thrown for shrimpy .”

Tsukishima stared at the pale flush on his 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥'𝘴 cheeks . Oh , adorable .

“Sit .”   
“Kei ?”  
“Sit here , I'll get your— KING !”


	3. My Play

Sugawara-san played for him , 

Kageyama didn't dislike it .


	4. I Can't Figure It Out

Tobio can't anymore .  
Tobio can't play... is that so ?  
That's ten steps .  
𝘿𝙤𝙬𝙣 .

Tsukishima is well aware . He knows , by heart , by soul , muscle memory even-   
that holding the shreds of Kageyama would soon falter too .  
Kageyama Tobio doesn't belong to him .  
He never belonged to anyone , anything .  
Almost everything , was temporary for his King .  
Relationships , tournaments , journeys .  
Now , even 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 is temporary .  
He never thought about it , how this unimaginable connection between them started to embark on its own rocky road . Was it fueled by despise ? Then carressed by adore ? Or was it lifted by curiosity , and then softly nudged forward by warmth ?  
There was no explanation to how they started , it was just a wrong moment at the right time .

It was just ,  
𝘰𝘩 .

𝙗𝙖-𝙩𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙥—

𝘴𝘺𝘮-  
𝘚𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘺 ? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 ?


	5. I guess- This is our usual love

“Tobio , hey ,” he tones down into hushed gentle callings , hands removing the blankets stacked up on the body pressed below .  
‘Ah.. he's having a fever again .’

“Tobio , time to eat your dinner . I cooked porridge just in case your appetite isn't well . Hm ?”  
He lifts and gives the nasal cannula attached to Kageyama's nose a little push , to straighten it .

“Come on , Tobio.. you won't want to waste my efforts , now , do you ?”

Kageyama shuffles underneath the cooling layer of thick cloth powered by batteries which Tsukishima didn't unravel from the blanket pile .  
He whines a little , still trapped in partial consciousness .

Tsukishima held him up with a careful hand around his waist and another careful hand behind his head . Along the painfully drawn out time , Tsukishima whispered a tender 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺 with an equally tender half-smile . 

‘Tobio lifts my spirits up , huh . Dear old cliche romance novels .’

“Lets dig in . I'll be at your service today , King . I'll even-” he exaggerates the spoon action , “Hand-feed you like a toddler !” 

“いただきます!” (Itadakimasu)  
Kageyama sounded so frail , even the giggles have him catch his breath like it was difficult to do so .

It's the second time Tsukishima felt this betrayed . The second , but most painful , swarm of tiny swords piercing that heart of his , when he had just lowered the walls and dismissed the guards .

“Ah right . Some of them are planning on heading over later . Should be fine , right ?”  
“Mm .”  
“I'll wake you up when they're here . Sleep first , kay ?”  
“Mmkay .”

He planted a chaste , quick peck on Kageyama's forehead .

“愛してるよ” (aishiteru yo)  
He temperamentally recited .

“愛してる , 月島 . みんなも.” (aishiteru , Tsukishima . min'na mo)

Tsukishima screws the lid tightly closed .  
He sits on the blue sheets and hugs his sick 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 , pressing his nape and pulling him closer to share warmth and match heartbeats .

When you wake up , would I be relieved , happy , fearsome , or should I take the greed and run with you , this once ?

Except ,  
He doesn't wake up .  
There wasn't any options .


	6. My Tobio

“𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪 . 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪 . 𝘋𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪 .”

“𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ?”

“𝘒𝘦𝘪 , 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 . 𝘐𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 , 𝘩𝘢𝘩𝘢 !”

“𝘒𝘦𝘪 , 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 .”

“𝘒𝘦𝘪 , 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘯 .”

“𝘒𝘦𝘪 .. 𝘒𝘦𝘪 , 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺- 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 , 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺...”

“𝘈𝘪-𝘴𝘩𝘪-𝘵𝘦-𝘳𝘶 . 𝘚𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 ? 𝘈𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥 .”

𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 ..  
𝙃𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙨 .  
𝘼𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 .  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚’𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 .  
𝙉𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 .

“Daichi-san . Please call his parents over . I don't care if they're on an urgent business trip , tell them to come back . Right now .”

-Tsukishima—?-

“He's passed . Just now . So please-”  
His voice trembles so hard , it's harder , so much harder to control the waves and surges of emotions . It's so hard .  
“Hurry up .”

He sobs the whole hour , and the hours after as well . Nothing could ever hurt him , until this egoistic simple minded idiot with a rarely seen precious smile came up to him , with his collar in his hands .

Brings back memories .

“Fly high , Tobio ,, I guess .”  
He grins hard against his red gums , the salty tears rolling down his red cheeks .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's imagine tsuki crying with Tobio curled up cold in his shaking arms 🎇


End file.
